glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Shingleton
Drake Shingleton is a recurring character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. He is a jock and student at William McKinley High School, and is also in The Celibacy Club. His first appearance was The Hellraisers. He is portrayed by Luke Benward, and was created by Lucas Koch. Drake has been promoted to the main cast after The Diva-Off. Background Drake has had a horrible life, growing up. His father is a business man traveling from city to city selling products and when Drake was 4, His mother found out that his dad was cheating on her and she divorced him. Drake grew up without a father and had to help raise his 3 year old sister, Misty. He grew up in a bad part of town where one wrong bad move and you get shot. His family has also always been poor. When he turned 15, He got a part time job at a restaurant to help pay for stuff. He also has always had a bad attitude toward other people. He sometimes sing to help him forget his horrible situation. Biography Season One Drake makes his appearance in The Hellraisers, although not noted of what his name is. He was introduced as a jock who's friends with Hayden Russo. He laughs when Hayden makes a sarcastic and rude comment about the auditions for Glee Club. Later on in Numb, he is the one to slushie Jason Duffy after she auditions for New Directions to torture them, calling her a tomboy. In The Broadway Battle, he is fully introduced as Drake as he attends The Celibacy Club along with known members: Kendall, Kaleesha, and Samantha. When his best friend jock, Christopher Sandsmark explains that he's not as sexually active due to his love for Star Wars. Kendall makes a remark about Star Wars and Spider-Man, in which Drake judges, it turns out that Kendall and Drake both had sex and he has Spider-Man underwear, calling him out. Later in Blackout, Drake is behind Viper in the hallways, where he proceeds to mock his sexuality and the kiss that happened with Deno. He then goes on to slushee Viper with a red slushee saying how they ran out of pink, but red was his color anyway. He pats his back and then walks away. Drake is shown leading Celibacy Club with Kendall gone, and there's obvious tension in the air. He announces his role as president and calls Viper a she-gent and then introduces everyone to the newest member of the club Lyndsay Hanover and Matthew Humphrey. Going on talking about how he was going to talk about sexuality today, Kaleesha interrupts him to which he shows surprise too. Once questioned where Kendall is, Drake shrugs and proceeds on with the meeting. He says that if they don't keep things up people will remain virgins, and proceeds to question Viper, whom he calls Hayden, about his sexuality sarcastically. He makes a slur towards him, to which Viper hears and angerly replies. Drake sarcastically waves him goodbye before telling Kaleesha not to be sympathetic for him. He makes a final appearance in the episode with Christopher where they corner Viper in the bathroom. He grabs Viper by the neck and pushes him on the ground. Drake screams at Viper saying how he couldn't talk to him like that how he did in Celibacy Club. The jock calls him a sissy and has the upperhand at first, but Viper fights back and pushes him into the mirror. Viper puts him in a headlock, and pushes off while Viper continues to edge him on. The fall onto the floor and fight again, until Deno interrupts them. He threatens Deno then reluctantly leaves after Christopher convinces him. In Guilty Pleasure, Drake continues his bullying act towards Hayden, in the beginning, he makes a remark that he "dropped his face" and when he sees Deno and Hayden talking, he sarcastically says that the "gayness in the hallway is killing him, call an ambulance." After that, Drake is seen near Deno and Hayden again after their talk about the LGBT Alliance meeting as he pushes him against the locker, and tells Hayden to shut up. After that, Drake comments on why The Celibacy Club and the LGBT Alliance are colliding with each other, and then makes another remark about gay relationship talk in Hayden and Deno's alliance, leading Kendall to tell him to shut up. He performs Turn Me On ''with the two groups. In the end of the episode, he once again pushes Hayden to a locker. And when Hayden loses it and confronts him, he makes more homophobic remarks, and after Hayden recalls his close friendship, this changes emotion in Drake, and Hayden tries to provoke him and convince him to hit him and fight him down, Drake feels like he's being pushed and Hayden continues, but when Drake grips him up to the locker, he violently kisses him and after Hayden pushes him away, at first, he saw the look in Drake's eyes as if he wanted to kiss him again, after that they both passionately kiss each other but Hayden pushes him away once again and leaves, leaving Drake hurt and regretful. In The Diva-Off, Drake is first seen accidentally bumping Hayden on his way past the hall, but turns back, winks at Hayden and bits his lip. This indicates that he's likely attracted to Hayden or always have been. Meanwhile, Drake makes his way inside of the classroom where the LGBT Alliance meetings took place as Hayden tried to prepare. He states that he wanted to talk about the kiss, which is something that is hard for him to get over because he felt that it was real. He never wanted to try to hurt Hayden in any physical way, but his motive for kissing Hayden was because he had a reflex. The point of all of his bullying was due to the fact that he was jealous, although he didn't get a chance to say why as he left out when the LGBT Alliance members entered. Drake was also seen in The Celibacy Club meeting with his head down as the altercation between Kendall and Kaleesha occurred. Later on, Drake is seen sitting alone in the same Celibacy Club room, and knew that Hayden would come to see why he was there in the dark, He states that he feels like there's a devil inside of him and he wants it to come out. He's not the person he wants to be. After that, he intentionally tells Hayden that he loves him and had a crush on him ever since they were both in elementary. He loved him for helping him when he was being attacked. Even though Hayden found it hard to believe and claimed that he was confused, he started to see it in his eyes. Drake began to cry about it, and Hayden tried to console him. He reveals that he never had sex with Kendall and he only wanted everyone to know that he did because he wanted to fit in. He said that he was jealous that Hayden was getting all of the attention because of his coming out, and his relationship with Deno. After that, they both passionately kissed each other without a stop or a shock, and Deno stood watching by the small door window in shock. Personality He can be outright rude sometimes and is often brutally honest to his enemies and sometimes his friends. He has an anger management problem and gets angry very easily. He's a guy that if you piss him off, he will beat you up before he use words. He can be kind to his friends sometimes but is often rude. He cuts classes often due to not caring about his future. He will defend his family if you insult them. Relationships Hayden Russo ''Main Article: Hayden-Drake Relationship Songs Solos In A Group Number #'Turn Me On '(Guilty Pleasure) (with Hayden, Deno, Kendall, Hailey, Kaleesha, Christopher, Gretchen, Jackson, and Lyndsay) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Recurring Characters